


don't damage your wings, you'll fly just yet

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (or maybe not...), ;), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/F, Fallen Angel Niki Nihachu, Fallen Angels, Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Eggpire, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, This Is For You, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh, Winged Niki | Nihachu, Wingfic, btw niki's wings are black, like her icon, only one fallen tho, starved puffychu shippers, well only niki has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Puffy confronted the eggpire about a lot of things, which left Niki no option but to step in to protect her, and, though it cost her, she didn't regret it.Now they are running from the Eggpire, and it's only harder when it turns out one of Niki's wings is broken - and there's only one heal pot.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	don't damage your wings, you'll fly just yet

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill, this is the personas and not the creators blah blah
> 
> why is winged Niki not a tag yet

Puffy looked to her surroundings, breathing heavily. She sighed in relief when she heard no figures. Finally, they had gotten away from the eggpire.

She slumped back down to the wall of the cave, grabbing her throbbing chest. She flinched as she touched it, the pain only increasing. Damn, that was definitely a broken rib. That'd be a pain, but nothing a pot of healing wouldn't fix. She rummaged through her bag, and sure enough, she saw a potion full of swirling pink mass. 

Softly, she heard a groan to the side.

Puffy silently cursed herself. She'd been so worried about herself that she'd forgotten about Niki. Ignoring the protesting of her chest, she got up and limped towards her.

Niki was lying side-ways on the floor, her black wings sprawled behind her. Her halo shimmered and for a terrifying moment, it almost disappeared, but reappeared again almost as quickly.

Puffy winced at the sight of Niki's right wing that was limp against the cold stone floor. It was  splayed at an awkward angle, completely limp unlike her other one, which looked okay, minus a few ruffled feathers, and it also had arrow through it.

Puffy cursed at herself again. How could she let this happen? Quickly, she grabbed the potion and walked over to Niki's front. She brought the vial to Niki's lips, reassuring her, but Niki only pushed it away, cringing.

"Puf.. Puffy... No.. _You_ drink it." Niki protested. "You're stronger, and-"  
  


"Niki, your _wings-"_

Niki glanced over at her wings and grimaced. "They'll be fine. You need to go to Snowchester."

"I'm not leaving without you." Puffy said firmly. Niki's halo faltered, and the girl herself winced.

"I'll be fine. It's you the Eggpire are after."

"You shouldn't have protected me."  
  


"You were going to _die,_ Puffy."

"Well, maybe I should've!"

They were both silent for a few moments. Puffy let her thoughts consume her, all the things that had happened caught up to her.

If Puffy had been faster.. if she hadn't gone to confront Bad out of pettiness, then Niki wouldn't have had to protect her.

"Just.. please. Take me to Snowchester." Niki pleaded. They locked eyes, blue meeting green, and Puffy sighed.

"I could never win with those puppy-eyes." Puffy told her good-naturedly. "I'm still gonna need to take the arrow out."

Niki winced and grimaced, glancing up at her halo worriedly. Puffy knew why. It was Niki's, as Tommy had eloquently put it, her 'Charmander's tail', but Techno had called it an Achilles' Heel, whatever the heck that meant. Tommy's made more sense. Normally, halos were made for show, plain decorations. When angels fell to Earth, it would because almost like... a health bar. If it disappeared, it meant the angel was dead, if it shimmered, that meant that it was very weak. It was hard to destroy forcefully, but apparently, if you brought an enchanted axe (it didn't matter what type of axe or enchantment) down on it, it would break and the angel would instantly die. It was also weird to touch. It was like holding pure light, except that it was made into an object. You wouldn't have any repurcussions from grabbing it, but Niki would whimper and it would make most people feel sad.

Apparently, when in power, Schlatt had just calmly grabbed it while Niki was imprisoned, which, of course, gave him full control over what she did.  The idea of anyone doing anything so horrid... it made Puffy feel nauseous and enraged just  _thinking_ about it.

Puffy drank the healing pot like Niki asked, then walked over to Niki's other side.

"Could you lift your left wing up a bit – thanks." Puffy took sharp intake of bretah as she saw the arrow, lodged in the muscle of the wing.

Niki somehow managed to let out a pained chuckle. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Puffy said, deciding honesty was the best policy. But the thing is, you can't just  _touch_ a Fallen's wings like that. In fact, with  _any_ winged hybrid, you  _must_ ask for permission beforehand. Even Dream enforced those rules, even Technoblade, who had a distate for any rules, agreed.

Niki kept glancing at her back and at Puffy nervously. Puffy knew why, of course. Looking at, specifically a Fallen's wings with their back turned, was an absolute blessing. Wings were their weak spot, and the wings would be in plain sight, but not in  _theirs._ It was a grant of trust, one Niki didn't give that many.

Puffy locked eyes with her, silently asking for permission.

Niki bit her lip. "Okay." She said, and Puffy knew it held more meaning than most people would assume so, and was infinitely grateful. "Go ahead."

Puffy crawled forwards slightly, careful not to accidentally step on the delicate feathers.  Leaning forwards, she gripped the arrow. It was softer than she expected. Niki's whole body shuddered.

"I'm going to try take it out now." Puffy told her. "So brace yourself, okay?"

Niki's other wing tensed up, as did her shoulders, so Puffy knew she was ready.

Disgusted with what she was doing, she counted to three, not only for Niki, but for herself too.

On 3, she tugged hard, and Niki cried out, her feathers on each side flaring in alarm and distress.

Puffy didn't realize what she had done until she pulled the arrow out. Horrified, she now knew why it was so soft; she had grabbed one of Niki's feathers and pulled it out along with the arrow.

"Oh,  _Niki..."_ Puffy said, revolted by what she had done. For her, it  would have been like taking the fur off her ears, or her tail. "I'm so sorry..."

Niki's shoulders heaved up and down, and she made noises like she was choking back sobs.

Not knowing what to do, Puffy just gently laid her hand on Niki's other wing. Her body tensed, but only for a second.

Puffy knew what to do to calm Niki down. She had seen the Niki herself do it when she was stressed and needed a relax. Gently, softly and slowly as to make sure that she didn't further damage the wing, she started straightening them out.

Niki stopped making the pained sounds immediately, instead doing a shocked but amused hum.

"Are you..  _preening_ me?" She asked incredulously, and Puffy felt her face heat up against her will. "I didn't even think you knew how to  _do_ that, you're not a Fallen or a winged hybrid."

"I-uh-blagh-uhm-" Puffy stumbled over her words, trying to find the right words. Niki's joyful laugh at Puffy's stuttering was  _not_ helping Puffy's bi panic. "I watched you- when you were stressed and all- and I thought-"  


" No, no, it's okay! It's cute!" Niki announced, and Puffy felt herself heat up down to her Adam's apple. "I was just surprised."  Niki reassured her.  After a few moments, she did a low, almost purr-like chirrup in her throat.

Puffy, not wanting to make herself blush any more than necesary,  just continued doing  preening her . She felt Niki's previously tensed muscles relaxing the further the preening went, and they drooped in disappointment when she was done.

"Already?" Niki asked.

Puffy sighed. "I would do the other one, but.."

"Right, right."

There was a moment of silence, where both contemplated what was going to happen next.

"So, how do I hold you?" Puffy asked, confused. "Like, bridal-style or whatever."

"Oh, I don't know. I've never been held like that."

"But, when you were a kid-"

"Chick." Niki automatically corrected, and Puffy couldn't help but smile, both at the correction and the embarrased blush spreading across Niki's face. It had confused everyone when he called Tommy and Tubbo and Ranboo, 'chicks', but afterwards, it made them all laugh. After Wilbur had explained, Niki always got very embarassed each time she corrected someone, an adorable blush would settle on her cheeks.

"So when you were a kid, weren't you held?" Puffy asked.

Niki nodded. "I was, but my wings were tiny back then, roughly the size of your forearm."

Puffy whistled. "They grow a lot, don't they?"

"Yeah, they really do!"  Niki laughed, which made Puffy's heart stutter. "But I haven't been held since I left the nest."

Puffy nodded. "Can you sit up?"

Niki paused, then leaned on her  arm, pulling herself up on it. She did it carefully, visibly avoiding using her right wing, and eventually got into a sitting position with her hands touching the floor behind her.

" Right, good." Puffy said. "Goodie." She crawled over onto Niki's left side, near the wing that wasn't broken. "I'm gonna hook one arm under you legs, m'kay?" She said, moving her hand to indeed hook her arm under Niki's leg. "And the other one, I'm gonna put my arm around your back."

Niki's feathers fluffed up, immediately alert. Puffy, expecting this, shook her head. "I'm not gonna touch your bad wing, don't worry."

Niki immediately relaxed again, her feathers falling back into place on the wing. "Good." She said, clearly attempting to hide the shakiness from her voice, and Puffy's heartstrings pulled as she heard that.

Carefully, with permission from Niki, she hooked her other arm slightly under Niki's wing. Niki raised her arm obligingly, putting it across Puffy's shoulders. Puffy was careful as to not touch the bad wing, knowing even a brief brush it could hurt Niki.

Eventually, after a full minute, Puffy was carrying Niki, bridal-style.

Despite her own physical height (there were  _so_ many short jokes when she first joined), she had built up strength over the years, having first been a pirate since young age, then a knight in adulthood. She was definitely strong enough to hold Niki with not much strain.

Niki seemed to have noticed this, too. She blinked at her like a confused goldfish.

"What? You doubted my strength?" Puffy asked, smug as she watched Niki's cheeks colour

"No! It's just that- you're not exactly-" 

"Tall?" She asked, amused and skeptical. Niki didn't respond, the only response being the blush going up to her ears.

They started going underway to Snowchester. Puffy felt every crack and stone under her shoes, and was painfully aware of Niki's wings trailing the floor, both limp as they were not able to do anything. Puffy knows that Niki feels especially vulnerable; her wings were always what made her, well,  _her._ If she couldn't use them, even temporarily, she probably felt like a failure.

Puffy's ear flicked in irritation at that.  Not only did the eggpire have to fuck up Puffy's life, but also Niki's.

Niki noticed, and probably took it for something else, because she said in a soft tone. "Hey, let's camp here for the night, okay?"

Puffy nodded, placing Niki gingerly down on the floor. She hadn't realized how achey her arms were until she let go of the weight, and the overwhelming urge to just crash right then and there almost overtook her.

Instead, she just sat down next to Niki, leaning against the wall. Niki frowned and, as quick as a flash, Puffy found herself with her head in Niki's lap.

Feeling the flush creep to her cheeks, she stuttered, "W-What-"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Niki scolded good-naturedly. Puffy was about to protest when Niki scratched behind her ears. Damnit, she shouldn't have told her about that. Nevertheless, it was already making her sleepy. Then Niki started singing some kind of lullaby, and Puffy surrendered herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *ugly sobbing*
> 
> this is how i imagine puffy btw https://emberchii.tumblr.com/post/636358388925726720/doodles-from-twitter-today-puffy-her-duckling


End file.
